


Is that a plane? Is that a bird?

by Need_To_Comment_Rising



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Gen, Kittens, Kittens Being cute, Mute OC, Mute Victoria, Originally Posted on Tumblr, that's it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Need_To_Comment_Rising/pseuds/Need_To_Comment_Rising
Summary: Victoria is going to the Junkyard without her Uncle for the first time when she encounters a strange flying mouse...Harold the Mouse is TheDiamondSword400's OC.
Relationships: Victoria & Rumpleteazer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Is that a plane? Is that a bird?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDiamondSword400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/gifts).



> So this was originally a gift for TheDiamondSword400, for her blog birthday, and she has very generously accepted that I post it here.
> 
> Harold the Mouse is TheDiamondSword400's OC. He's a mute mouse from Jennyanydots' troupe, and he loves fashion and is good friends with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you see anything weird, please tell me!

It was a sunny morning of June, and a white kitten was slowly approaching the Junkyard. Victoria had been introduced to the Tribe not long before, and this was the first time she came without her brother and uncle. As a pretty shy kitten, she was dreading the idea, but she soldiered on. Uncle Bustopher had said he would go by to pick her up later, and she didn’t want to disappoint him. 

As she was arriving to the border of the Junkyard territory, she saw a shoe flying through the air and crashing in a pile not far away from her. She moved closer in curiosity, and was awarded with the sight of a grey mouse coming out of it looking dizzy. A prey! Fur standing up, she prepared herself for the chase. That sweet tom, Uncle Asparagus, had been teaching her to hunt, and she was making good progress. Imagine how great it would be to arrive with a trophy of her own! Asparagus would be so proud!

So she put herself in hunting position, wriggled her butt in the air, and pounced. And okay, maybe it took her two or three tries, and maybe she nearly knocked herself out on a rock, but at the end she succeeded and raised the mouse by the tail. She preened a little at herself, checking the fruit of her efforts. He wasn’t your usual mouse, either. He was wearing a little pilot cap and aviator glasses, and… was he signing??

“Put me down! Put me down!” he was saying. Victoria blinked, puzzled. She didn’t know there were signing mice. This was news to her. How to react? Should she release the mouse and try talking with him? Or should she eat it? In the end, it was the fact that she couldn’t sign with something in her paws that prevailed. She put the mouse down and quickly stepped on his tail to prevent him from leaving. Signing mouse or not, she still intended to bring her gift to Asparagus.

But before she could say anything to the curious creature, they were both distracted by a crash as two small balls of orange fur came barrelling into the clearing, to cries of “Harold! Harold! Where are you? Are you okay?”

Victoria recognized the twin kittens her brother had introduced her to on their first visit to the Junkyard. They were very nice, even though their energy was kind of overwhelming. She waved them over, curious to who they were looking for (she hadn’t heard of a cat named ‘Harold’ before), and also eager to show them her trophy.

But when she lifted the mouse again by its tail (the rodent signing all kinds of rude things she suspected she wasn’t supposed to understand), the reaction from the calico twins wasn’t what she expected. Instead of being in awe of her prowess as a huntress, they immediately rushed to him, taking him from her grip and showering him with questions about his well-being. This was not how her first catch was supposed to go!

Pouting a little, she nudged Rumpleteazer and signed to her to ask her what was going on and who was that mouse that they were both so invested in. The other kitten frowned in concentration, and painstakingly signed back. “He… Jennyanydots’ kitten… We… play… with him. Come with us.”

Victoria followed them to the Junkyard. Well, maybe she hadn’t made the catch she was hoping for, but at least, this sounded like an interesting story to tell her brother when she came home. She bet he had never caught one of Jenny’s kittens, that was a mouse to top it off! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! As always, hits already make me happy, kudos make my day, comments make my week, and all feedback is welcome, as long as it's polite. **And that includes negative feedback.**
> 
> I'm [is-it-mungojerry-or-rumpelteazer](https://is-it-mungojerry-or-rumpelteazer.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, if you want to come say hi! ^^


End file.
